


The Cult of Ananka

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ancient Egypt, Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: Fleetwood Mac. AU. Buckingham/Nicks. Lindsey must battle to save Stevie from an evil cult.





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on,Lindsey! You'll enjoy it!" Stevie said as they walked up the steps to the museum doors.

"Stevie, I don't feel like spending the day at a boring art museum!" Lindsey said, dragging his feet.

Stevie sighed and tugged harder.

"Come on, honey! You need to get some culture in your life!" She said. "Life is more than the recording studio, you know!"

Lindsey raised his eyebrows at that statement and snorted softly.

Stevie turned and looked into his eyes. 

"Please, baby? Do this for me?" 

Lindsey looked at her and a slow smile spread across his face. He chuckled softly.

"I could never refuse you anything, my angel!" He said sweetly. "I'll go wherever you go!"

Stevie leaned up and kissed Lindsey on the lips. She had never felt such complete happiness. Kristen had finally recognized how useless it was to try to keep Lindsey away from her. she had allowed Lindsey to leave the marriage with the condition that she be given custody of the children and that Lindsey would try to visit them as often as he could. Lindsey agreed and the divorce went smoothly. The night the divorce was finalized, Lindsey took her to dinner and afterwards, on a moonlit bridge, he got down on one knee and proposed to her. Stevie stared down at the engagement ring on her finger. She still couldn't believe it was real. She couldn't believe that after all these years, her dream was coming true.

As they reached the door, Lindsey turned and groaned. 

"Come on, baby! You said you would!..." She prodded him gently.

Lindsey sighed and opening the door and allowed Stevie to go through. As Lindsey shuffled through the door, he looked around at the marble floors and staircases that led off into the different wings of the building. He waited patiently as Stevie studied a tiny map she had picked up at the information desk. She scrunched up her lips in thought. Lindsey smiled at the sight. 

*God, She looks so cute when she does that!" He thought.

Stevie smiled. She traced a path on the map and looked off to her right. She looked at Lindsey and pointed. 

"The Renaissance era is down that way. Wanna go there first?"

Lindsey shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

Stevie grinned and taking his hand led him off towards the gallery.

"Oh...goody...here we go!" Lindsey muttered under his breath

*************************

Lindsey sighed as he followed Stevie along. He kept glancing at his watch. Even though a half hour had passed, to him it felt like years. He looked at each of the paintings though, just to humor Stevie. He looked over at her and saw that she was enraptured with all of the artwork. Lindsey shook his head. He couldn't understand why standing and staring at ancient artwork would be so fascinating. But, he kept his mouth shut knowing that Stevie was enjoying herself. That's all that mattered to him.

They paused at a huge painting of a naked woman lounging on a bed. Above him a man who Lindsey assumed was her lover was kissing her passionately on the cheek. Staring at the painting, Lindsey suddenly had an urge to go home and imitate the painting with Stevie in their bedroom.

As he looked at it, he suddenly felt uneasy. He looked over and saw that Stevie was staring at him with an amused expression on her face. Lindsey raised his eyebrows.

"What?" He said.

Stevie giggled.

"You seem fascinated with that woman. Are you thinking about dropping me and dating her?" She said playfully.

Lindsey eyes widened. 

"Why Miss Nicks?" He said. "Do you mean to say you are jealous of a painting?" He grinned from ear to ear.

Stevie grinned back.

"No, I've been watching you since we came in here and you've looked bored. This is the first time i've seen you interested in any of the artwork!"

Lindsey leaned in close to her ear.

"It's not the painting i'm interested in..." He whispered. "It's what's occuring in the painting that has my attention."

Stevies eyes widened with understanding.

"Ah...I see!" She said 

She stared seductively into Lindseys eyes.

"Feeling a little frisky, Mr. Buckingham?" She purred.

Lindsey chuckled.

"I think with you, that's a given! Wouldn't you say?" He kissed her lightly on the ear and smiled as he heard Stevie gasp with pleasure. 

Lindsey took the opportunity to press his case.

"Do you want to go home now?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, But I want to see one more section of the museum. Okay?"

"What section?" He asked.

"The Egyptian section. Linds please, it's one of my favorite periods in history!"

Lindsey nodded reluctantly. One more section was better than five or six more sections in his opinion. Besides if Stevie was happy now, it meant she would be a better lover in bed later. He took hold of Stevies hand and let her lead him to the Egyptian wing.

*****************************

Lindsey had to admit...This was alot better than the Rennaisance wing.

He stared in awe at the colorful Egyptian artwork. The whole wing was designed to look like a tomb with wall to wall paintings of Egyptian life and the afterlife. He looked up and marvelled at the ceiling painted to look like a starry night sky. 

Lindsey whistled in appreciation.

"Wow, the Egyptians knew how to die in style" He said softly

He looked over and saw Stevie staring at a display case in the center of the room, transfixed. He walked to her side and looked down into it. There was an opened mummy case of a female. surrounding her on all sides were funerary equipment, wigs, amulets and statues. He bent down and read a little card beside the mummy case...

Princess Ananka

circa 2350 B.C.E.

He straightened up and grinned. 

"Quite a collection Ananka had!" He mused. He looked at the painting of Ananka's face on the mummy case and blinked. Her face looked almost like Stevie's face. 

"Wow!" He said to himself. "Hey Stevie, take a look at the portrait on the mummy case! it looks just like..."

He looked over at Stevie and was taken aback. Stevie was staring intently at Ananka's mummified remains as if in a trance. Lindsey looked from Stevie to the remains and back at her. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Stevie?" He said hesitantly.

He jumped back as Stevie began to chant in a strange language. He watched as she turned and slowly walked to a corner of the wing where a huge statue of the goddess Isis sat. He watched fearfully as Stevie fell to her knees in front of the statue and began to rock back and forth, arms upraised towards the statue and chanting in the strange dialect He stepped between Stevie and the statue and noticed that she was seeing right through him as if he wasn't there. As her chanting became more feverish, Lindsey grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her roughly. 

"Stevie! Stevie! Wake up!" He yelled at her. 

Suddenly Stevie screamed as she came out of the trance. She looked around confused and then focused her gaze upon Lindsey who was staring at her, concerned. She looked up at the statue and shook her head.

"How did I get over here?" She asked.

"You...you don't remember anything?" 

Stevie shook her head. 

"I was standing at that display case" She pointed back. "I was just looking and all of a sudden this odd feeling came over me and I felt like I was someone else."

Lindsey's eyes widened.

"Someone...else?" He said hesitantly

Stevie nodded and looked into Lindsey's eyes.

"It was almost like I was observing myself in my own body. It was strange and yet...familiar too. I began to speak in a strange dialect also"

Lindsey nodded.

"But the funny part was....I could understand what I was saying." She shook her head. "But...how could I have understood. I don't even know what language I was speaking!" She held her head in her hands. Lindsey closed his eyes at the sight of her distress and pulled her close to him. He put his hand under her chin and bought her face up to his.

"If you could understand the language, then, what were you saying?" He asked softly.

Stevie gulped.

"I was praying." She pointed up at the statue. "To that..."

Lindsey turned and looked up at the cold impassive face of Isis and then looked back to see that Stevie had tears in her eyes. He pulled her even closer.

"Lindsey...I'm scared!" She said "What's wrong with me?"

Lindsey could do nothing but hold her. He had no idea what he had just witnessed but he didn't like it. 

"Shhh honey, it's alright!" He soothed. "I'll take you home and everything will be better once you're away from here." 

Stevie nodded and kissed his cheek. Lindsey helped her to her feet and with his arm around her. He guided her out of the wing towards the front entrance.

Behind them, a figure hidden in the shadows watched them go with interest....


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lindsey opened the door to the house and allowed Stevie to pass. He was still shaken up by what had happen as was she and neither one talked much on the way home prefering instead to sit close to one another. As soon as Stevie was inside, Lindsey shut the door and followed her into the kitchen where she put on a pot of coffee. Once that was done, Stevie went over to the kitchen table and sat down silently staring off into space. Lindsey came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She sighed and leaned back into him, grateful for his touch. Lindsey bent down and kissed Stevie on the cheek. 

"Sweetie, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Stevie nodded and looked over at him. 

"That weird feeling I had in the museum is gone now, baby." She raised her hand and stroked his cheek. "You did the right thing by getting me out of there!"

Lindsey grinned at that. He took the hand and brought it to his lips. Kissing it gently, he looked over and saw that Stevie was looking at him with love shining in her eyes. They held the gaze, spellbound. Finally Lindsey spoke...

"Why don't you get a quick shower while the coffee's brewing?"

Stevie grinned and gave Lindsey a kiss on the cheek.

"Keep the coffee, hot for me! I won't be long"

Lindsey smiled at her as Stevie left the kitchen.

Once she was gone though, his smile fell away and he sat at the kitchen table quietly contemplating the days events. He had never seen Stevie act that way and it scared him. When she was chanting, it was almost like she was a million miles away from him. Even the sound of her voice had been different as if someone else was speaking out of her body. He looked towards the kitchen door as he heard the sound of the shower running and smiled slightly. At least she was back to normal now. He sighed and looked out the kitchen window towards the hedges. He blinked and stared harder. He could have sworn he saw someone run quickly between the gap in the hedges. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Opening his eyes again, he stared intently at the hedges trying to convince himself he had seen someone. He rose and walked over to the window and stood there staring down at the yard. Unknown to him, the front door silently slid open and closed again with a small click. Hearing the click, Lindsey spun around and stared through the Kitchen door at the front door. In the silence, He could hear the shower and Stevies faint singing. Snorting softly to himself, He strode towards the front door convinced all the stress was making him imagine things. He rounded the corner and went into the entryway. Standing there he looked around. The only thing he could see was a small table up against the wall. He stayed motionless for several minutes scanning his surroundings. Satisfied that all was well, he turned to go back to the kitchen.

His eyes widened as a hand reached from behind and pressed a handkerchief over his mouth. Lindsey fought as hard as he could but he could feel himself weakening. He realized that the handkerchief must have chloroform in it. He fell to his knees as his vision became blurry. He reached his hand towards the sky willing himself to go to Stevie..Then all was black...

****************************************

Stevie sang silver springs to herself as she lathered up her naked body. The hot water had helped to invigorate her and she felt much better. She looked forward to an evening with Lindsey. Maybe they could even shower together later. She smiled at the thought of his wet body against her.

Her eyes darted to the door. She saw through the frosted glass of the shower door that it was opening. Stevie smiled. 

*Couldn't resist coming in here too, I see* She thought to herself. 

As she watched the blurry form coming towards the door. She called out...

"Come on in, baby! The waters fine!..."

Suddenly, The shower door slid open and Stevie saw with horror that it was not Lindsey but a man dressed in long red robes and a hood. She began to scream, but the man shoved a handkerchief in her face pushing her to the back of the shower and holding her there. Stevie grabbed the man's arm and tried to pull it away from her face. With a muffled cry, she called for Lindsey. As she tried to break free, she felt her strength fading and she slid slowly to the floor of the shower, the man following her down. As darkness engulfed her, she saw another hooded figure come in carrying the bedspread. With one last muffled cry, Stevie closed her eyes...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 

Lindsey groaned as his vision came into focus. His head throbbed as he tried to look around. He was in an airplane seat. He could hear the steady droning of the plane as it flew through the air. He looked to his right and saw that the window blind was down. Grimacing, he raised his hand to rub his head but found he couldn't. He looked down and noticed that his wrists were strapped down to the arm rests and there was a strap around his chest securing him to the seat. He strained as hard as he could but he was tied fast...

"Wonderful, just wonderful." He muttered.

He looked to his left and gasped. Across the aisle was Stevie. She was covered in the bedspread from their bedroom and she had been strapped in as well. His blood boiled as he stared at her. She was still unconcious and for that he was grateful. She didn't have to face reality...yet.

He jerked his head around as the cockpit door opened and a tall figure clad in a red robe and hood stood in the aisle. The man looked from Lindsey to Stevie and back again and nodded...

"I see that you are awake, Meren."

Lindsey stared in confusion. 

"My names not Meren" He said. "It's Lindsey Buckingham."

The figure nodded.

"In this life, but in another time you were Meren."

He pointed to Stevie.

"Slave to Princess Ananka"

Lindsey looked over at Stevie who was still out. His mind whirled as he remembered the mummy case and Stevie's strange behavior. He looked back at the man and narrowed his eyes. 

"What do you want with us?" He spat out.

The man tilted his head.

"We of the cult of the Princess Ananka have waited millenia for her return. Now she will take back what was denied to her in her Egyptian life."

Lindsey was taken aback.

"And me?" He said cautiously.

"You will take your rightful place too...as her slave."

"And if we refuse?"

The man's hood shook as he chuckled.

"Once we perform the resurrection ritual, you and she will both become as you were before. You will no longer remember anything of this existence. She will know only that she is a princess and you will know only that you are a slave. "

Lindsey's breath quickened. He looked over at Stevie and thanked God that she had not heard anything. He didn't think he could bear to see her reaction.

He yelped in pain as the man roughly grabbed his face and jerked his eyes away from Stevie. He stared up into the empty blackness in the middle of the hood.

"I shall be glad when you are restored to your former self!" He roared. "As a lowly slave, you will not be permitted to look at her directly! It is because of you that she lost everything and I will personally see to it that that does not happen again!" He let go of Lindsey's face.

Lindsey stared back at the man with defiance. He felt his temper was almost at the breaking point. 

"If you hurt Stevie," He said slowly and deliberately. "I will personally see to it that you die at my hands!"

He braced for his fists but instead the man regarded him quietly. Finally he let out a chuckle...

"I see your spirit will have to be broken before the ritual is performed." He said gleefully. "I think I shall enjoy every minute of it."

Lindsey glared at him hatefully despite the fear he felt at his words. He wasn't about to give the man the satisfaction of seeing him tremble.

He looked over as he heard Stevie moan. He watched as she slowly opened her eyes. The man watched them both seeming to be amused by the scene. As Stevies vision came into focus, her eyes widened as she spied Lindsey looking at her with anguish.

"Lindsey" She said softly. She tried to stand up to go to him but the restrants held her fast. She looked at Lindsey pleadingly as she tried to reach for him.

"Lindsey...Help me!" She begged.

"It's no use, princess. He is tied fast and cannot help you."

Stevie jerked her head up and noticed the man for the first time. Her eyes widened in horror and she let out a terrified scream. Lindsey fought to get to her as her scream continued. He gasped as Stevie's eyes rolled back in her head and she fell back in her seat, unconcious.

Lindsey stared at her with a mixture of fear and shock as the man roared with laughter. He glared at him with fury as the man walked back to the cockpit door. Pausing at the door he turned and looked at Lindsey.

"Enjoy your time together, It will not last much longer!..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Lindsey sighed as he stared out the plane window. He had no idea where they were going but he was pretty sure it wasn't Disneyworld. As for Stevie, she was still unconscious. In a way, Lindsey was grateful since he didn't want to see her terrified again. He wished the window blind was open or there was a way to open it so he could try to determine where they were and where they were going but he was sure it'd be a cold day in Hell before he was allowed to do that. 

As he saw beside his fiancée, he thought about all the strange events that had occurred today. How Stevie had gone into the trance at the museum, speaking in a strange language and praying to a statue of Isis before snapping out of it. And now these goons showed up claiming that she really was the princess Ananka and he was her slave. And he thought he'd gone through some strange shit being a member of Fleetwood Mac. 

Speaking of, he wondered how long it would take before they ended up on CNN as breaking news. He was pretty sure the kidnapping of two famous musicians would not go unnoticed. He wondered exactly how long the plane had been in the air. If they were going far, far away, there was a chance their bandmates might not even find them. He hoped that wasn't the case. The last thing he wanted was to end up lying next to Stevie in a shallow grave somewhere. 

He was jolted from his thoughts when he heard Stevie groan and he watched while she slowly regained consciousness. 

"Stevie, babe?" he said.

"Lindsey?"

"Yeah, I'm here. You're okay, Angel."

Stevie woke up and looked around. She started to panic but Lindsey quickly calmed her and told her not to panic and risk fainting again.

"Where are we?" she said, looking around. "We're on an airplane?"

"Yes, but that's as far as I know. The window blind is down and by the time I woke up, we were airborne."

"Woke up? You were unconscious too?"

Lindsey nodded. He told her what happened to him and what he knew of the situation. While he spoke, he could see Stevie's expression go from disbelief to fear and back again. 

"How did these people know I was supposed to be this...Ananka?" she said when Lindsey finished speaking.

"How should I know, Steves? Maybe they're psychic. I would say they just decided to randomly grab you because you were famous, except for the reaction you had to seeing Ananka's corpse. That alone tells me that this isn't just a random act of kidnapping."

"And you were...my slave?" Stevie said. 

"Apparently so. I guess that explains why I've never been able to get away from you," Lindsey quipped.

He sobered up when Stevie didn't laugh at that.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, Linds. Not after I finally got you back again," she said.

"Nothing will happen to me, Steves. We'll get out of this or someone will find us. I'm not about to lose you either."

He stiffened when the hooded man came back into the cabin and looked at them. He wished he was free so he could pull the hood down and see what the prick looked like.

"I see you are awake, Princess," the man said, bowing slightly to Stevie.

"Look, whoever you are. I do believe in reincarnation and I suppose I might have been this Ananka since I had the weird reaction to her dead body at the museum but if that was me, that was another lifetime. I'm not that woman any more, I'm Stevie Nicks and he's not my slave," Stevie said, jerking her head in Lindsey's direction. "So, if you know what's good for you, you'll let us go free and take us back to LA."

"On the contrary, Princess, I'm taking you to your destiny."

"And where would that be?" 

Stevie screamed when the man smacked Lindsey across the face as hard as he could.

"YOU WERE TOLD BEFORE NOT TO SPEAK TO ME, SLAVE! YOU MAY THINK YOU ARE FREE IN THIS LIFETIME BUT YOU'RE NOT! YOU WERE A SLAVE BEFORE AND YOU'RE A SLAVE NOW! IF YOU DARE TO SPEAK AGAIN, I WILL TORTURE YOU!"

Lindsey bit his tongue, wanting to tell the man off but he was sure the man would make good on his threat and torture him right there in front of Stevie and that's the last thing he wanted. He kept his eyes on the floor, resisting the urge to look him straight in the face as he seethed with silent anger. 

"If this man is my slave then I order you to leave him alone!" Stevie said.

The man laughed. 

"Nice try but you're not Ananka yet. When you are the princess then you can give orders but until then, I am the one who's in command and that goes for both of you."

"What are you going to do to us?" Stevie said. 

"You will find out in time. But for now, I need the two of you to go back to sleep. You don't need to know where we're going."

Lindsey's eyes bulged when the man pulled a handkerchief and chloroform out of his pocket. 

"No, wait, leave us alone," Lindsey said as Stevie pressed back into her seat in a futile attempt to get away from him. "We won't cause trouble just..."

Stevie yelled in anguish as the man ignored him and jammed the chloroform laden handkerchief against Lindsey's face. Lindsey tried to jerk his face away from the chloroform but it was no use. He lost consciousness as Stevie cried out his name.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

Lindsey slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was on a dirt floor in the middle of what looked like a dungeon. He looked over and could make out faint paintings on the walls of Egyptians killing prisoners who were bound hand and foot. Evidently the paintings were used to mentally torture and demorilize their captives. Lindsey turned his eyes away trying to block it out. Instead, he scanned the room. Desparately searching for Stevie. 

"Stevie?" He called, hoping that maybe she was lying somewhere in the shadows. He tried to get to his feet, but his head began to spin. He decided to stay low to the ground instead. He crawled to each corner of the room checking to see if Stevie might be lying there unresponsive. He figured if they drugged him, they drugged Stevie as well. There would have been no way they could have kept her under control. He knew she was losing it before he lost conciousness and she probably went over the edge after. Drugging her would have been the only way to get her off the plane. He sighed heavily as he saw there was no sign of Stevie. But then, why would there be? She was supposed to be a princess after all. They wouldn't dump her in here. Unlike her slave fiance...

He looked around at the walls searching for a door. There didn't seem to be one anywhere, just walls. He scratched his head in confusion. 

*How the hell did they get me in here?* he thought.

He slowly walked around with his head down, searching the floor for a possible trap door or secret entrance. Finding none, he sat down and tried to come up with a plan of escape. He sat for what seemed like hours planning and worrying about Stevie. He hoped she was okay. He hated to think that she was in pain and needing him. Lindsey shook his head to clear this thought away...gotta stay focused.

Lindsey jumped in shock as he heard a grinding sound behind him. He turned and saw that a section of the wall was swinging out into the room. Lindsey's eyes grew wide as he realized this was the door. He watched as the hooded man stepped into the room followed by two others who stood on either side of the door and waited. Lindsey narrowed his eyes at the man who stood over him, impassively.

"Where's Stevie?" He spat out.

The man tilted his head slightly...

"I don't know who you mean, who is this Stevie?" He said in mock innocence.

Lindsey gritted his teeth. Alright, If he had to play their game, so be it!

"Where is Ananka?" He said slowly.

The man chuckled at Lindsey

"The princess is of no concern to you now." He said amused.

Lindsey's eyes darkened.

"MAKE her my concern!"

The man snickered.

"I believe your concern should be focused elsewhere right now!" He said motioning to the two others behind him. 

Lindsey jumped up from the floor. If he was going to go down, he would go down fighting. The man seemed to show some interest in this...

"Good, You haven't lost your will! I'm glad!"

Lindsey quickly backed towards the wall. They had come up behind him once, he wouldn't make the same mistake again.

One man casually walked up to him and held out his arms to grab him. He fell back on his ass as Lindsey decked him in the face. As the other ran to his side, Lindsey flung around and caught the man's chin with his face. With a satisfying thud, the man fell to the floor. Lindsey looked at him for a moment and then looked to the main man with a smirk on his face.

"Thought it was going to be easy? I'm not that helpless!" He said as he watched the two men struggling to get up from the floor. 

"I'm glad to hear that!" The man said. "You'll last longer that way."

"For what?" 

The man chuckled again. 

"You will do battle to the death, in honor of your princess!" 

Lindsey silently gulped. He didn't like the sound of that...

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the two men regroup. He took a defensive stance ready for them. As they moved towards him, the man held up his hand. The two men both took a couple of steps back, waiting....

"I shall give you a choice....You can come willingly to face your fate or you can resist and risk torture in view of the princess." 

He tilted his head as he saw Lindsey's eyes widen.

"Yes!" The man hissed. "You wouldn't want her to see you in pain, would you?"

Lindsey knew he had no choice. He couldn't bear to hear Stevie scream again.

"If I go with you..." He said. "Promise me she won't witness these...games."

"I promise she will have nothing to do with the games." the man said.

Lindsey sighed. 

"Then take me..."

The man beckoned and Lindsey felt his arms being grabbed on either side. All of them slowly followed the man out the door and down the hall of the dungeon. 

Lindsey steeled himself for what lay ahead and prayed he would survive to rescue Stevie...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Stevie awoke to the smell of perfume. She sat up and noticed she was lying on a golden bed in a large room. She stared at the ornate lion's heads that served as the bedposts. She looked down and noticed that she was dressed in a sheer white linen dress. Golden sandles were on her feet and there was a golden arm bracelet on her left arm in the shape of an asp. She reached up and felt a headband around her forehead. She slid off the bed and walked over to a polished metal mirror. Looking in it she could see that her eyes had been darkened with kohl paint and a long line of kohl jutted out on either side. Stevie stared at her reflection thinking that she looked like Elizabeth Taylor in Cleopatra. She wondered if Lindsey would approve of this look. She quickly looked around the room hoping Lindsey was there. Her face fell as she saw she was alone. Dark thoughts of what they might have done to him chilled her to the bone. Quickly she ran to the door and jerked on the handle but it was locked. Stevie sighed and trudged back to the bed. Putting her head in her hands, she let all her emotions go and began to weep, not caring if she was being watched. 

"Oh, Lindsey!" She sobbed. "I wish you were here!"

Her head jerked up as she saw the huge doors open. Two young girls came into the room carrying little baskets filled with rose petals. Stevie scooted farther back on the bed afraid of what might happen next. The two girls came up and stood on either side of the bed and faced each other...waiting...

Her eyes grew wide as the robed man entered the room. She began to tremble again at the sight of him. He crossed the room and when he reached the bed, fell to his knees and lowered his head to the floor...

"Good evening, princess!" He said. "I hope you slept well!"

Stevie shook her head.

"Where am I? Where's Lindsey?"

The man sighed deeply. 

"I tire of hearing this Lindsey's name." He said. "I shall be glad when he is no more than a slave again."

Tears flowed from Stevie's eyes. She felt herself losing control again.

"Please...I want to see him!" She begged. "I need to see him!" Every muscle in her body ached for him. She longed to wake up beside him in their home and find that this was all just a bad dream. She wanted him to hold her, confort her....

"Oh...you'll see him again, princess. Trust me." The smirk in his voice scared Stevie. She began to have visions of Lindsey being thrown, half dead, at her feet. She spoke up...half afraid of the answer she would recieve.

"What..do you mean...by that?" She asked hesitantly.

"Your slave shall battle to the death...for your amusement!" He said with a grand gesture.

Stevie's face was frozen in terror. Her mouth began to work silently mouthing the word 'No!' over and over.

"Come my princess, it's time to go..." The man held out his hand to her. 

"NO!!!!" 

With a scream, Stevie leaped off the bed and began to ran towards the door desparate to get to Lindsey. As she brushed past the man, He grabbed hold of her right wrist and jerked her around, sending her crashing to her knees. Towering over her, he leaned down in her terrified face...

"Don't try my patience, princess!" He hissed. "I'm in no mood for these games! You will become Ananka again. So you might as well get used to that. And get used to this Lindsey being enslaved to you for all time!"

"NEVER!" Stevie screamed. She sank her teeth into the man's wrist. With an enraged howl, he let go. But before Stevie could run, he quickly grabbed her again and slapped her face. 

"I AM NO LONGER AMUSED!" He hollared. "You will come quietly even if I have to drug you to do it!" 

He pulled out a syringe filled with clear liquid. Steve stared in horror at the long needle. Before she could scream, the man jammed it into her neck. Stevie gasped as she felt the warm liquid enter her vein. Her vision started to blur and she slumped to the floor. 

"You will be awake, princess. But you will not have the strength to resist. You will only watch..."

Picking up Stevie in his arms. He motioned for the two servant girls to follow him.

Stevie watched helplessly as they began to follow silently. A single tear fell down her face and landed on the floor as they left the room...


End file.
